


【轩翰】同居三十题04

by Cosmic_String



Category: UNIQ (Band), 轩翰 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_String/pseuds/Cosmic_String
Summary: 写在前面：惯例倒逼：放文之前日常倒逼几句，今天的主题有涉及到起床气，但是我觉得桂花似乎并没有起床气……但是难起床是真的，叫不醒的桂花= =辛苦轩哥了。总之还是粘乎乎甜蜜蜜的日常，迷糊桂花在线撒娇什么的233今天依旧是爱大U，爱两只，爱你们的一天~惯例PS：同人而已，请勿上升，各位看官老爷们看得开心就好惯例PPS：有春杨弟弟一句话的戏份。惯例PPS：时间设定依旧是未来，大U如愿回归，桂花日常撒娇，轩哥日常宠，柱博丫三人日常吃狗粮甚至要营养过剩





	【轩翰】同居三十题04

第四题：一方的起床气  
第十题：早安吻  
第二十七题：穿错衣服

今天的北京有着难得的好天气，蓝天白云阳光明媚，然而洗漱完毕正纠结着该怎么把李汶翰叫醒的周艺轩内心并没有像窗外的阳光一样十分明媚——看着依旧趴在床上睡觉，虽然因为窗帘拉着还不至于用“太阳晒屁股了还不肯起床”来形容的李汶翰，他的内心有着一种甜蜜的无力感：“我家桂花什么都好，就是早上老是叫不醒，虽然不至于耽误行程但是叫他起床这项任务也实在太艰巨了”

这大概也是为什么在没有行程的日子里周艺轩会任由他家小兔子睡到日上三竿的理由。（轩哥：乱讲，我明明只是想汶翰多休息一会）

虽然任务是艰巨的，道路是困难的，周艺轩也很体量某只兔子想多睡一会的心，但毕竟今天有正事，不然现在他也不至于那么纠结“我今天到底能不能成功叫醒汶翰接着再和他成功赶上公司会议”这个明显前半句话是否定答案后半句话是肯定答案的问题。

心动不如行动，眼瞅着墙上挂着的钟一步步逼近9点，周艺轩行动了：“再不叫汶翰起床就真的要来不及了”他这样想着走到床边拉开了遮光的窗帘，阳光一下倾泻进卧室里，在木质地板上打出阴影，照得屋内飘舞在空气中的尘埃都分外显眼。

床上睡得正香的李汶翰在窗帘被拉开的一瞬间感受到了阳光的温度和刺眼，但他依旧没有起床的打算，皱了皱眉抱住被子翻个身顺便拿鼻尖蹭了蹭被子哼哼唧唧地继续睡了过去，由于姿势的变化还露了一条肌肉紧实线条优美的腿在被子外面。

“…………” 

拉开窗帘后就一直站在床边观察李汶翰动作的周艺轩内心除了觉得赖床的桂花好可爱腿看上去很好摸以外还顺便再次感叹了一下他家小公主真的太能睡，难以想象他在外面当队长的时候是怎么叫他的队员起床的。（春杨弟弟：轩哥你想多了，一直是我们8个轮流叫大哥起床的）

“汶翰起床了，再不起床要迟到了。”从李桂花睡颜的盛世美颜中回过神的周老头儿坐到床边把背对自己的李汶翰翻过来，轻轻拍了拍他的脸柔声说道，再次尝试把睡得天昏地暗浑然不知的李汶翰叫醒。

“唔……轩哥你先去叫柱子起床昂……我再睡会儿……”睡得迷迷糊糊的李汶翰感受到身边熟悉的温度便往周艺轩怀里蹭，带着鼻音的声音听起来就跟现在没睡醒的他自己一样软绵绵的，睡懵了的他以为自己还住着以前的宿舍全然忘了现在自己已经跟他轩哥同居了。

周艺轩调整自己的姿势让不停往自己怀里蹭最后抱着自己腰，枕着自己腹肌趴在自己身上又睡过去的李汶翰能趴得更舒服些，哭笑不得地说道：“汶翰快醒醒，柱子刚给我发消息说他正在企图把赖床的两只小狮子叫起来。”  
听到周艺轩的话李汶翰才在恍惚间回到现实，对哦……他们现在已经不住宿舍了，自己是跟轩哥两个人住的。然而认清了现实的李汶翰依旧不打算起床，赖在他轩哥身上感受着对方身上传来的温暖体温继续撒娇：“老头儿你亲我一下我就起~”

说完话李汶翰在半梦半醒之间把自己原本枕在腹部的脑袋向上移到周艺轩的胸口，把自己整个人都趴到他家帅老头儿身上，让两人的上半身完全贴合在一起，不老实的兔爪子还借机揩油摸了摸周艺轩结实的胸肌。

看着一大早醒来就骚扰自己的李兔叽，这么多年依旧拿撒娇的李汶翰没一点办法的周艺轩只能牺牲色相，英勇献身献上了自己的亲亲，捧着李汶翰的脸在他的唇上轻轻啄了一下。

“好啦，这下我们家桂花肯起床了吧？” 亲完以后周艺轩语气中带着笑意说道，说完话还不忘捏了捏李汶翰的脸。

“嗯小兔叽皮肤真好，摸起来手感简直了”这样想着周艺轩忍不住又多捏了几下李汶翰的脸，然后他的手就被李汶翰的兔爪子给拍掉了（翰：哼！为什么轩哥就是手我就是兔爪子作者你偏心！），小兔叽并不满足于刚才周艺轩浅尝即止的动作，噘着嘴继续索吻：“刚才那个不算昂~轩哥你要再多亲我几下~”

看着李汶翰笑得开心噘着嘴离自己越来越近的脸，周艺轩一个翻身把某只一大早上起来就撩自己的兔子压在身下亲了下去。撩人成功的小兔叽带着奸计得逞般狡黠的笑顺从着张开嘴让对方的舌探入自己的口腔内，眯着眼享受他轩哥这几年日益精进的吻技，时不时拿自己的小舌头配合对方的动作换来更猛烈的攻势。

就在房间里的气氛越来越勾天雷动地火之时，周艺轩的手机响了，他腾出手接通电话刚放到耳边，其余三只吵闹的声音便传来：

“轩哥！你和汶翰干嘛呢！”这是成功叫醒两只小狮子的大柱砸。  
“轩哥你和汶翰哥不会又……”这是仿佛想到了什么的王甜甜。  
“啊！！你们两个balibali”这是已经等得不耐烦马上要变身曹急眼的丫丫

被耳边炸响的声音差点震聋的UNIQ队长大人默默把手机远离自己的耳朵打开免提，对着手机草草说了几句示意他们三个先去公司等着之后便挂断了电话。

看着身下红着脸喘气笑得异常得意，手上还不停骚扰自己的李汶翰，周艺轩的内心十分无力，这只兔子老这样撩完就跑一点都不负责任，语气中带着无奈的他开口：“怎么说？柱子他们就快到公司了，也不能让他们等太久。”

罪魁祸首李汶翰看着身上的人无奈又拿自己没办法的表情，脸上得意的笑越来越收不住，拉下他轩哥的脑袋埋在自己胸前，手上动作非常之快地把周艺轩还没来得及打理的头发揉得更乱。满意地看着周艺轩的头发乱成比鸟窝还乱，李汶翰笑得又甜又欠揍，在他轩哥脸上啾咪了一下说：“昂~赶紧去公司吧，回来再补偿你，老头儿~”说完话李汶翰便翻身下床蹦蹦跳跳地朝浴室走去，留下一只被李汶翰的闪电袭击搞懵的，头发乱的比鸟窝还乱的周艺轩在床上愣神。

好不容易回过神的周艺轩听着浴室里传出来的李汶翰好心情的哼歌声，认命般地叹了口气开始铺床换衣服，最后对着试衣镜看了看自己被兔爪子蹂躏过后乱成一团的头发默默地翻出一顶帽子戴上。

整装完毕就等李汶翰完事儿出发的周艺轩来到厨房打包之前趁他家小公主还在睡觉自己先起来准备的早餐。在将早餐放入保温盒的过程中，周艺轩又叹了口气——回忆起李汶翰和自己的同居生活，周艺轩发现自从他俩住在一起后自己好像很少能准时出门了，粘人的小兔叽每天早上不是撒娇要自己陪他赖床就是像今天早上一样闹着要早安吻，几乎没有例外。

“突然有那么一点怀念当年那个腼腆又羞涩的汶翰”打包完毕坐在餐厅等李汶翰出门的周艺轩在心里想道。不过随即他就否定了自己的想法，因为他突然想起来貌似当年那个腼腆又羞涩对自己怀着不一样的感情却不敢言说的小孩是被他宠成今天这个样子的，想到这里周艺轩脸上浮现了温柔的笑意，决定沉浸在自己的回忆里，不去理会被等得不耐烦的三只疯狂轰炸而震个不停的手机。（柱博丫：喵喵喵？） 掏出手机查看被等得不耐烦的三只疯狂轰炸的微信信息，告诉他们汶翰和自己这就出门了。

“kaza~”小傻子李汶翰现在的心情非常愉悦，开心得都冒出了韩语，衬得他原本就软糯的口音更加可爱。李汶翰现在开心极了，毕竟今天天气那么好自己还撸到了轩哥的头发。

听到卧室门口传来的属于李汶翰的声音，周艺轩从手机里抬起了头，他看见李汶翰半个身子藏在门后探出脑袋跟自己说话，自然卷的头发配上露出来的兔牙特别可爱。

领着保温盒走到李汶翰身边把他从门后拉出来，对方身上穿着的衣服让周艺轩有一瞬间的无语——他看见李汶翰身上穿着的是自己那件老被粉丝吐槽说是半永久外套的衣服。这只兔子又在搞什么幺蛾子，平时老嫌弃自己衣服样式太少那么多年也不多换几件，今天怎么就突然穿得那么欢实了，周艺轩在心里默默腹诽。然后他听见李汶翰说：

“轩哥～我穿你衣服好不好看～”

小兔叽的语气一如既往的带着撒娇，笑得好不开心，衣服上残留的他轩哥经常用的那款香水的味道包裹着他让他觉得十分安心。理不直气也壮的李汶翰理表示他今天就是不想穿自己的衣服要穿轩哥的，反正他们都是共享衣柜，自己也不是第一次心血来潮穿老头儿的衣服了。

看着被包裹在自己衣服里笑得甜露出兔牙的李汶翰，周艺轩觉得自己的心被击中了，会撒娇的小兔叽简直就是世间的瑰宝。他走上前单手把李汶翰揽到怀里摸了摸他的头发说：“好看，我们家汶翰穿什么都好看。”

听到自家老头儿的肉麻情话撩完人的李汶翰又开始害羞起来，可可爱爱地推着周艺轩的肩膀往门口走去，嘴里还念叨着轩哥赶紧走再不走承衍就要急疯了。

李汶翰脸上带着点小羞涩的表情让周艺轩心情大好，牵过对方搭在自己肩上的手握好走出家门朝地下车库走去。

插上钥匙启动车辆在等待发动机预热的时间里周艺轩把保温盒递给坐在副驾驶上的李汶翰，他说：

“趁路上还有时间汶翰你赶紧吃点，等下会议不知道要开到什么时候，万一饿久了你又该胃疼。”

从他家老头儿的体贴中感受到满满爱意的李汶翰脸上的笑更停不下来，即使被安全带束缚着也探身给了坐在驾驶座上的周艺轩一个亲亲，哼着歌开始吃他轩哥给他准备的爱心早餐，在等待绿灯的间隙还时不时往周艺轩嘴里塞几口，含着食物含糊不清地说轩哥你也吃要不然等下也饿得难受。

在某个十字路口停下车等绿灯的周艺轩突然想起什么似的开口问李汶翰:“对了，我还没问你呢，怎么突然穿起我的衣服了？”

“你这个老头儿的思想有问题昂～什么叫你的衣服？你人都是我的了你的衣服当然也是我的～”傲娇的李兔叽日常理不直气也壮地回怼。

“那你的衣服呢？”在李汶翰开口前就料到他会这么回答的周艺轩笑得无奈追问了一句。

回应他的是自己被塞了满嘴的食物还有李汶翰的那句：

“我的衣服当然还是我的～”——可以说是非常具有李汶翰特色的理直气壮的强词夺理了。

…………………………

会议室内终于等到人的柱博丫三人默默围观穿着他们家队长半永久外套正在对外套主人本人撒娇的李桂花，觉得哪怕那么多年已经吃饱了狗粮，今天的队长大人周艺轩和兼任主唱以及队长他对象两职的李汶翰依旧闪得吓人。

“这是什么我好害派呀，明明在室内，但为什么还需要墨镜呢？”面对散发着小情侣圣光的两人曹丫丫克制不住自己想掏墨镜的心，在心里默默腹诽道。

“……所以说我打电话的时候轩哥和汶翰果然在……”看到另一个主唱略微有些红肿的嘴唇，意识到自己的一通电话仿佛打断了两人好事的主唱之一大柱子默默眼观鼻鼻观心，话还没说完就被一博底迪捂住嘴。

“……圣柱哥只要你不说出来我原本可以当这事没发生过的……”意识到自己的猜想成真的一博底迪一把捂住大柱子的嘴，他表示自己承受了这个年龄不该承受的聪明与智慧。

 

 

 

彩蛋：

当天晚上回到家被扒个精光被迫做了好几次剧烈运动的李桂花感受着来自腰部的酸痛和某个难以启齿的地方传来的钝痛特别后悔自己白天说的那句“回来再补偿你”，然而第二天下不了床的他打了自己的脸，看着给自己端茶递水递饮料，喂饭哄人切水果的周老头儿，李桂花表示，他下次还敢。

“不撩轩哥是不可能的，这辈子都不可能不撩轩哥的，轩哥脾气又那么好，对我又那么温柔，只有撩轩哥才能维持得了每天的好心情这样子。”


End file.
